It all begun under the moon
by TheOniRPRaito
Summary: The true story behind the snipers paintings and The cook always being alone, Destiny played on those two to that finally they have confesed to the one they loves for years..


Chapter 1: It all begun under the moon.

A/N : This is my first Fanfiction posted in public, I always writer stories but it's the first for a Fanfiction, hope you'll like it..

I'm sorry I had to make a hardcore sex scene, I don't know, I'm twisted that I want it that way..

Warning: Yaoi, Hardcore, Pleasure torture, Bondage, Dark love, Whipping, Don't say I didn't warn you.!

Dedication: I dedicate this Shot to my Twitter friend who ships with me #SanUso

In a darkly night, The Mugiwara crew sailed from Sabaody Archipelago island after two years of separation by the hands of Kuma, The crew gathered in the ship's (Thousand Sunny) front deck, around the table, each was holding their glass of sake and a wide smile drawn on each of their faces. A week later, They were still on sea on their way to the next island in their adventure

"Minna, Dinner is ready"

"Luffy: FOOD!"

As the sun settled down, Sanji called out to the crew to come to the kitchen for dinner, The smell of his delicious cooking filled the whole ship, pulling the hunger like a slave, The whole crew came rushing towards the kitchen, Each sat on their chair as Sanji placed the food on the table, Half an hour later, they finished dinner, after having some sake, each of them head toward their rooms where they usually stay alone, Except for Usopp and Sanji of course, Sanji stayed in The kitchen washing the dishes, after he was done he head out to the front deck for a smoke where he spotted Usopp with the painting sketch in his hands.

"Oi, Usopp, What you doing?!"

"Ahhh!"

Usopp screamed slightly dropping his painting sheet.

"Jeez, Sanji you scared the hell out of me"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

Sanji bent down to pick the painting sheet, he smiled as he looked at it (Painting of Sanji smoking under the sunset)

"Wow, Sugoi, Usopp, it's the first time I saw any of your drawing, and it's about me"

"Eh, Really?!"

Sanji nodded while he was about to flip to see the painting behind, Usopp grabbed it away from him..

"No, Don't look!"

"W-What? Usopp I just want to see your drawing"

"Never mind, forget you ever saw anything"

Usopp said and packed his painting tools in a hurry, as he finished he rushed to his factory, leaned on the door to prevent anyone from coming in

"Whew, glad he didn't see this, I can't risk anyone seeing it, I need to burn it"

Usopp, whispered as he took a final glance at the painting (It's a painting of Usopp and Sanji kissing under the moon with sketches of Usopp kneeling infront of Sanji while holding a whip) before tearing it from the other sheets, folding it and slid it through his pocket.

Meanwhile, Not only Usopp had a secret in his paintings but The blonde cook as well, not a painting to be honest, but a room, Sanji builded himself a room further beneath the storage room, a slight representative to a dungeon, in that dark room that was lit only by two candles, Sanji stays there almost everyday or anytime he can stay alone, masturbating by himself for that he never had luck with ladies or the one he secretly loves, but he never knew that the one he loves, loves him back in secret.

That night, Sanji was in that dark dungeon of his when Usopp sneaked in the kitchen to not attract Sanji's attention knowing that he never leaves the kitchen, Usopp reached for the lighter holding it in his hand and the painting in his other, he rolled the wheel of the lighter to get the fire out but the fire burned his finger dropping the lighter

"Shit, That hurts"

Usopp kneeled down to pick up the lighter yet he kept it on the floor when he spotted a slight shadow of light coming from the storage room.

"Eh, The storage room light is on, Could it be Sanji, But what is he doing there in a time like this?!"

Usopp wondered as he stood up and sneaked quietly, Leaning against the door to hear who was in the storage room, Sanji didn't close his secret room's door knowing no one will come in the kitchen, Usopp's eyes widen as he recognized Sanji's voice behind the door "Ahh, Ngh, Fuck, I'm-I'm gonna, Damm Cumming" His hand clenched to fists and barge his way in the storage room breaking the door down "What the -" Sanji heard the door brake down, he stood and walked towards the storage room seeing Usopp standing, Usopp blushed red yet still filled with anger and guilt as he saw Sanji standing Alone and naked, cum was covering his member and about to burst in madness...

"AHO! What the hell are you doing, What's your problem?!"

"I-I though-Y-You are-I'm Sorry"

Usopp covered his tearful eyes as he run out of the kitchen, Sanji was worried about the fact that He didn't want to see Usopp crying, he dressed up and walked through the kitchen to find Usopp, While he walked he stepped on his lighter which Usopp dropped earlier

"Wha-?! What is this doing here?"

He bent down to pick it up returning it to it's place as he noticed the sheet of folding painting on the counter.

"This is from Usopp's drawing sheet, but what is it doing in the kitchen"

He questioned as he unfolded the sheet, Sanji trembled in his place as if he was striked by lighting as he glanced at the painting

"Damm that BAKA! He must have though I was doing it with someone, Damm, Damm, Usopp!"

He rushed out the kitchen towards Usopp's factory, bursting his way in but didn't find anyone, He searched the rooms Usopp can be in, but nothing! He went to the front deck as it was the only place left for him he didn't check, As he reached there, as expected he found Usopp staring at the sea

"Usopp!" The long nose sniper wiped off his tears as he was being called, Sanji approached him and wrapped his arm around the sniper

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Usopp"

"N-No, I'm the one who should apologize, I never should have barged in that way, I lost control, I-I though you-"

Sanji cut him off, knowing what his next words were

"-You though I was with someone, Did you, Usopp?! If someone else hears you besides me they'll say you are crazy!"

Usopp turned to face the cook as he spoke

"W-What you mean?!"

"I mean even if we hid the fact that you and me secretly had feelings for each other, one day our destiny will play us out, You sneaked in the kitchen to burn this painting did you?! That's when you heard me moaning and though I'm with someone"

"Y-Yeah, I didn't handle the idea of you being with anyone else?!"

"You shouldn't have doubted me, Don't judge me before you know what really is going on?!"

Usopp burst in anger as he held Sanji by the collar, yelling

"THEN, WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?!"

"..."

Sanji remained calm as he took Usopp's hand and pulled him towards the kitchen before anyone will catch them yelling..

"Just come with me"

Sanji was holding onto Usopp why they reached the kitchen and towards the Secret room of Sanji, he pushed Usopp in and went in too, locking the door behind them, Sanji handed the plate with candle over to Usopp

"Look around you Usopp, you'll know what REALLY is going on"

Usopp was in shock when he circled himself around the room seeing lots of pictures of himself, some were of him naked and in the bath!

"W-What is this?!"

"I'm a womanizer but you are the only man I though of, you are the only man who turned me into a stalker"

Sanji replied to the other as he leaned on one of the walls

"I made this room alone for me and Us if we ever had the chance to, You know, I thought of telling you my feelings long ago, but I always see you with Luffy, I though you are in love with him"

"Are you stupid!? I'm always in his side because I'm friends with him, infact with all the crew except you! S-Since when did you have those feelings?!"

Sanji's face blushed red under the dark as he replied

"S-Since we were in Arlongs's park"

"W-What, All these time"

"Y-Yes, I guess I was blinded to even notice your feelings up until I saw your drawing, I-I'm sorry"

"You are the one stupid not me"

The sniper replied pushing the cook on to the wall, their lips made a passionate contact under the dark

"You never knew how long I've been dreaming for this day, Sexy Sanji"

"Usopp, Don't tease me or that painting of yours will be true"

"What if I say, I want it to be true"

As their lips were connected, Sanji slid his hand beneath Usopp's rolled-up yellow pants, reaching for his member with a grip, Usopp broke their kiss as he panted

"You really wanna test me, Usopp"

Sanji asked while Usopp trembled and shivered under his hand

"Y-Yes, I bet you are not strong enough to even make me kneel"

He replied nervously, biting his lips surpassing his moans at the sudden tight feeling of Sanji's grip

"Oh really, let's see about that"

Usopp gasped as he saw Sanji's expression turned shadowy and dark, Sanji tighten his grip, Swirling his thumb a bit roughly on Usopp's tip, playing with the his member's slit

"Sanji-Sanji! A-Ahh"

"What's the matter Usopp? Can't handle it"

Sanji asked in a teasing way as Usopp's knees began to fail him, the pleasure was shocking him like electricity

"Y-You win, SANJI! I can't hold it"

Usopp fell to the ground as soon as Sanji let go of his grip, kneeling yet still trembling and panting, Sanji Bend to reach Usopp's face, Pulling him for a tender kiss before he asked.

"Last time I'll ask, you sure you want this, I might hurt you"

"Y-Yes I want it, with you I want anything"

"So kawaii, I'll punish you for my storage room's door"

"..."

Usopp was silenced seeing the dark smirk in Sanji's face, his hands nervously shaked as fear flow in him knowing how harsh Sanji can be yet his member harden on the though of it.

"Since you are already there, you know what you'll do, My love"

Usopp understood what Sanji wanted, He unbuckled Sanji's pants and slid it down after Unbuttoning and unzipping it, Usopp took a sigh of relief as his hand reached up to Sanji's erected member, Sanji gazed down at Usopp with dark eyes as the long nose male started to stroke him, He gripped a handful of Usopp's hair making him look up, Though the darkened eyes Sanji showed his own way of saying *I love you*

"Is that all what you've got?! I want MORE"

Sanji asked in a dull and angry tune, Usopp gasped as fear run through his entire body, He raised himself up so his mouth can reach Sanji's member, Taking it in

"Hmm, That's what I want, Good"

The cook grinned hiding his moans in his bite as the sniper begun licking Sanji's member, Usopp begun bobbing his head back and forth while his tongue wrapped around Sanji's member, he bobbed several times before he focused on Sanji's tip, slipping his tongue through and around, Sanji's body shivered from the sense of pleasure Usopp was giving him, he held into Usopp's shoulder, not letting go of his hair grip.

"Damm, you are good at this"

Usopp's face turned red, he gulped and begun bobbing again, taking Sanji's member fully in to the throat, Usopp reached to gently squeeze Sanji's dangling balls "AHH" Sanji let his moan escape his throat, Usopp flinched on the feeling of Sanji tightening his grip on his hair, Sanji begun to thrust in Usopp's throat as Usopp hummed to send vibrations on Sanji's member, Usopp had a smile on his face as he saw Sanji's action and moans, he focused again on Sanji's tip, this time his tongue went a little bit deeper in Sanji through the slit

"AHH! Usopp I'm-I'm going to c-"

Sanji was silence as Usopp squeezed Sanji's balls again tighter this time, Sanji tighten his grip on Usopp's hair again as he screamed Usopp's name cumming in the sniper's throat, Sanji panted and hardly release his breaths as Usopp pulled out..

"H-How was that, Sanji"

Usopp asked wiping the cum off his face

"Hell, How did you learn to do that?!"

"I-I trained, But by myself, You taste sweet by the way"

"Heh, Thank you, I bet you too, I hope you trained yourself for something else"

Sanji whispered as he kissed the sniper again, Sanji pulled off his pants, slid off his tie, blindfolding the other male, Usopp gulped as all what he sees was darkness, he flinched again at Sanji's gripping to his hair, Sanji pulled Usopp by his hair to a nearby table

"S-Slow down, Sanji!"

"..."

Sanji didn't give out an answer, What made Usopp fall in fear again, Sanji pushed Usopp towards a kitchen table which chef uses for cutting, but this one is equipped by ropes and chains

"Bend over"

Usopp did what Sanji ordered him to do, he tried to relax but the feeling of ropes and chains tying the little Snipper to table made his heart sank down

"S-Sanji, Have mercy on me, Please"

"Mercy, you say, don't worry it'll be pleasurable torture"

Sanji whisper to the other as he gagged Usopp with one of the kitchen towels, he unbuckled the suspenders and pulled off the rolled-up yellow pants leaving Usopp all naked, Usopp mumbled through the gag feeling the cold touch of the table, Sanji trailed his fingers on Usopp's back reaching to his member, gripping it between his hands, harder than he did earlier before, Usopp trembled and pulled the ropes

"Hm..."

"Wonderful"

Sanji whispered to Usopp as he held an egg-Shaped vibe, he caresses Usopp's hole before pushing his finger in, Usopp shivered and pulled on the ropes again hoping to get free, Sanji thrusted his finger and pushed another finger in, making a scissor action to stretch up Usopp's hole

"HMMMM!"

Usopp moaned through the gag, his hands clenched in fists as he flinched in pain and pleasure of Sanji's work, Sanji speed up his finger thrust before pulling out to push the vibe in, When Sanji made sure Usopp was ready he slowly turned the vibe on in soft vibe

"Hmm! Hmm! Hmm!"

"Relax, It's all gonna be heavenly"

Usopp tried to stop it but no use, Sanji gave Usopp a kiss before kneeling down to his member, using his belt as a cock ring he tied Usopp's member base, Usopp bit down on the gag as his member was under the mercy of Sanji, not only his member but him himself was under Sanji's mercy now, he shivered as Sanji trailed his fingers on Usopp's member before whacking it with a bamboo made whip

"HMMMM!"

Usopp wanted to scream, His member aches and turned pinky to red as Sanji whipped it for several times...

As Sanji was whipping Usopp's member he remotely raised up the vibe to it's max

"HMMM HMMMM HMMM HMM HMMMMMM"

Usopp's screams was filled with his moans, he screamed in pleasure and pain all together, His tears run down his face as Sanji continued

"I think 30 times will be enough for you, ten more whips"

Sanji whipped him ten more times before he stopped, When he stopped he went at Usopp's back pushing the vibe a bit deeper in Usopp, intentionally he pushed it to his G-Spot, Usopp cried loud as Sanji went back to work on Usopp's member. He took Usopp's tip in his mouth and begun licking, Slidding his tongue an inch inside his member

"HMMMMMMMMM! AHHHH"

Usopp yelled with all what he can, he wanted this to stop yet he believed he wanted it so badly, as soon Sanji felt Usopp's precum he pulled out, tightening the belt and turned the vibe off, pulling it out of his back, Sanji gazed at Usopp's face wipping those tears away, as he whispered

"Don't cry my Angel"

Sanji walked behind Usopp, rubbing his own member for awhile before he leaned

"I want to feel your inside, relax okay?!"

Usopp nodded quickly at Sanji's request, both of them dreamt of this for years and now they'll both have it, Usopp tried his best to relax, but Sanji's tune and touch is enough to drive the sniper crazy, Usopp arched his head back as Sanji pushed his tip in, slowly pushing himself inside of usopp, he pushed himself deeper that Usopp's heat swallowed all of Sanji's member, Usopp clenched his fists as he was stretched open by the dream of his life

"Hmm"

"So tight inside, So hot and great"

Sanji whisper as he begun to thrust slow rhythm at the start, gripping onto Usopp's hair, gradually he speed up his thrust, his hands were holding Usopp's waist, he leaned down and trailed a warm kiss and lick to Usopp's neck

"Hmm!"

"Com'on now Usopp, you really don't want me to stop do you?!"

Sanji's whispers pulled Usopp to the dark side of his, He stopped his struggling and enjoyed the painful pleasure of Sanji, Sanji grinned as he had Usopp under his hands, he untied the gag

"I want to hear your sweet moan"

Sanji said as he thrusts in and out of Usopp, fast as he can reach, he hit Usopp's g-Spot several time

"S-Sanji! I'm about to-"

Usopp was silenced as Sanji didn't want to stop or even slow down, It's been over five times that Sanji hit Usopp's G-Spot, Usopp was going crazy due to him not being able to cum, not only Sanji was hiting his spot but he begun teasing his member's tip as well

"SANJI! I want to cum! P-Please, I'm going crazy"

Sanji panted and moaned as well for that he is at the edge too, He smirked at Usopp's begging as he leaned to whisper

"Let's cum together then"

Sanji's whispers was driving Usopp even crazier, Sanji smiled as he unbuckled the belt, he released inside of Usopp at the time Usopp bursted his cum when Sanji pulled off his belt, The room was surrounded by both moans and screms of each other names as they panted and breathes heavily, Sanji pulled out and untied Usopp from the table, Sanji sat down with Usopp on his lap, wrapping his arms around the sniper as his expression went back to the loving cook

"Usopp, I-I'm sorry I lost control of myself, Probably you hate me now"

"D-Don't apologize, My love, You are the only one I'll agree to make this stuff with, I love you"

"I love you too, You are the greatest love I will ever know, Hehe, next time your turn"

"I'm glad you'll be under me, my love, I'm sorry I messed up your suit"

"It's okay, Now just shut up"

Sanji smiled whispering as the candle blew off, both smiled at each other, Each with his arms around the other, their tongue made the sweetest contact under the light of the bright moon..

To be Continued...

More chapters to come, Next it'll be hopefully Usopp who'll make Sanji scream, Happy to read your comments..


End file.
